onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
X Drake
| jva=Eiji Takemoto| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} X. Drake is a former Marine Rear Admiral (少将 Shōshō) turned pirate captain of the Drake Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 498 and Episode 392, X. Drake is introduced. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive in the place. Appearance Drake is a lean and yet muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a feathered cocked hat and a mask on his head. On his broad chin he has an "X" (not confimed to be either a scar or tattoo) and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X",When seen from above, his bicorne greatly resembles the head of a Pterodactyl. He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both pairs of gloves and boots are also secured by the armor, which is round-shaped for the gloves and and sharp maple leaf patterns for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt; a belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Drake's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur coating around the neck. Personality Like his fellow Supernova, Basil Hawkins, Drake appears to be a pirate who avoids needless violence especially if he knows that it would cause too much attention. He seems to have a serious personality, being observing and patient compared to the other supernovas. Abilities and Powers Though he carries a four bladed axe as part of his weaponry, he is also known for swordsmanship. The sword he is seen wielding is a rapier-like sword. His skill is enough that he was capable of interrupting the fight of two other Supernovas with just one move. He has also achieved physical strength to the degree where he was able to kick aside a "copy" of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. As a former Marine, Drake has a deep understanding of the workings of the World Government, and is able to use this knowledge to protect himself from danger and predict the movements of the Marines. He also is aware of the Pacifista and Vegapunk. His considerable knowledge may have contributed to his enormous bounty. Devil Fruit He possesses what is referred to as a "rare ancient Zoan Devil Fruit", giving Drake the ability to transform into a dinosaur.One Piece manga, Chapter 509 - Drake reveals dinosaur Zoan form to Kizaru In this form he is both large and strong enough to directly wound one of the Pacifista troops by biting him in the head, something that should be quite difficult. History Past Drake used to be a Marine Rear Admiral before turning to piracy. According to Kizaru, Drake appears to have quit to see what it is like on the "other side". One Piece manga - Chapter 509, Kizaru speculates why Drake became a pirate. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Drake and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he noticed two other pirates, Urouge and Killer, fighting each other. Knowing full well what would happen if they caused too much of a scene, Drake stopped their battle and told them to hold it off until they reach the New World. The two fortunately complied with Drake's request. As Drake, along with his crew, walked away from the two pirates, he was momentarily egged on by Trafalgar Law to fight. Drake however wasn't swayed by the latter's behavior. As Drake continued with the rest of his crew around Sabaody, he noticed that there were very few Marines on the mangrove. This puzzled Drake a bit since Sabaody was right next to the Marine Headquarters. It, however, didn't take long for Drake to figure things out as he received a newspaper with late breaking news while traversing Grove 24. Written on it, as he told the rest of his crew, was news that Portgas D. Ace, the recently captured second division commander of Whitebeard's crew, was sentenced to public execution. Knowing that Whitebeard would definitely retaliate, Drake figured that the Marines would definitely need all the manpower they could get for the battle that would come hence the shortage of Marines in the mangrove. All these disturbed Drake as it was as if the World Government and the Marines were asking for war.One Piece Manga - Chapter 501, X. Drake reads the news that Ace is to be publicly executed. Current Events from a Pacifista]] When the news spread over Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, he ordered his men to prepare the ship immediately, but to prepare only for departure, right before stating an interest as to which of the three Admirals will be sent to deal with the situation. By the time his former boss Kizaru arrived on the island, he was forced to attack him to save fellow supernova Basil Hawkins and Urouge in the midst of dealing with him and one of several Pacifista beings invading the island.One Piece Manga, Chapter 508 - Drake attacks Kizaru with Hawkins & Urouge After Apoo makes his surprise attack, he is quickly dispatched by Kizaru, then later Drake is taken down with him and Hawkins with little effort. One Piece Manga - Chapter 510, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins and Drake. As of recent has it been reported to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, that Kizaru caught 500 pirates at the Sabaody. It is unknown if Drake and his crew is amongst them. Major Battles *Interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge *X. Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Translation and Dub Issues While written as is, the "X'" in his name is meant to be read as "diez", which means ten in Spanish also "'X" being the Roman numeral for 10. Trivia *His name is based on real life privateer, Sir Francis Drake.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.52 Chapter 508, Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? References External Links *Sir Francis Drake - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate X. Drake is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Eleven Supernovas